


My Writer Just Hates the Clock

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Guilt, Insomnia, Introspection, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I do not have writers block, my writer just hates the clock. It will not let me sleep, I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead." </i> </p><p> </p><p>He should really be going to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Writer Just Hates the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this I wrote it in less than 10 minutes because I'm tired af and I hate life 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy this.... thing...

11:54 

The clock screams at him. Bright red letters glaring at him in the darkness.  
He sat at the edge of his bed. Staring.

12:02 

He should really be going to sleep. He should really lay back in his bed and throw the covers over himself and _sleep_. 

12:38 

He didn't do that one piece of homework. He didn't watch that one video that interested him. He felt guilty. Why should he sleep when he didn't do what he needed to do? What he wanted to do? 

Why should he sleep when he didn't deserve it? 

12:53 

7 more minutes and it'll be 1 am even. He would try to sleep then. He was quiet. Barely breathing. His eyes wandered to the other side of the room where his brother was sleeping soundly. A pang of jealously. No. Why was he jealous? 

It was his own fault for not going to sleep. His eyes made it back to the clock. 

1:04 

He sighed. Tucked his head between his legs. 26 minutes to go and he'll try to go to sleep. 

1:34 

Didn't he have homework he didn't complete? 

Maybe he should try that. _Earn_ his right to sleep. 

2:47 

The clock was nothing but numbers. The numbers stopped meaning something to him. They seemed important. 

He stared at the ceiling and faded in and out of something that wasn't sleep but was close enough. 

3:28 

With 2 hours and 32 minutes left until his alarm went off, Tyler Joseph finally went to sleep.


End file.
